


Psychological

by sobbinghalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Emotional Abuse, Everything I write gets progressively worse, If the tags scare you don’t read it, M/M, Mindbreak, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape/Dubcon Torture, degradation and humiliation, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbinghalo/pseuds/sobbinghalo
Summary: Black Hat viciously tortures Dr. Flug, both physically and mentally.What more do you want?





	Psychological

Black Hat aimed the camera at Dr. Flug’s bound, quivering form, smirking as the scientist heaved in rattling breaths, having long grown tired of screaming. His hands were pinned behind his back and his ankles were chained to the floor, making struggling incredibly difficult. His head was lolled to the side, and his eyes were blankly fixated on the carpet, making it obvious that he’d resorted to dissociation in order to prevent himself from having a complete panic attack. Black Hat knelt over his quivering form, and began to speak, his raspy voice as smooth as honey with false sweetness. 

“Dr. Flug. It seems that throughout your years in my employment, you’ve grown rather self centered. You seem to think that your intellect outmatches my evil abilities, which is beyond laughable. You aren’t anything but a feeble human, a tool to achieve my ends. All I’m going to be doing today is reminding you of what you truly are, and making sure you know your place.” 

Flug cringed away as Black Hat reached toward him, screwing his eyes shut and biting his lip. Black Hat tore the soggy paper bag from off his head with out a preamble, exposing his scarred face. Flug gave a choked cry and began to thrash wildly against the restraints, but to no avail. 

“P-please sir! I’m sorry! D-don’t look at me!” 

He begged, tears flowing down his cheeks and into his ears. Black Hat snapped his fingers, and Flug’s face appeared on the countless television monitors that surrounded them, causing the scientist to wail in despair. Black Hat grabbed Flug by the chin and tilted his head upwards, forcing the man to make eye contact. 

“Look at you. You’re disgusting. The epitome of human ugliness. It’s no wonder you hide your face from the world. Well, now all of my clients can see what you really are. A pathetic, hideously unattractive excuse for a human. That’s all you are.” 

Black Hat growled, voice a dark rumble in his throat. Flug sobbed as Black Hat pulled away from him, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, freeing even more tears. Black Hat removed the camera from its tripod and pointed it directly at Flug’s face, zooming into the dark red burn scars that covered the left side of his jaw. 

“Look at him, my villainous viewers...”

Black Hat mused, smiling faintly as Flug began tossing his head about and shrieking. 

“A so-called brilliant scientist, reduced to hysterics by the sight of his own deformed face. Look at those grotesque chemical burn scars, how they disfigure the entire lower half of his face... Look at how he whimpers and cries like a wounded animal, just from having his true appearance exposed to the world. Look at the tears that stain his cheeks... It’s pathetic, honestly.” 

Flug’s breathing was beginning to grow shallow, rapidly shifting towards a state of hyperventilation. He wanted to die. His face felt like it was ablaze with shame and humiliation, reviling in disgust and horror at his reflection in the camera lens. 

Everything about his appearance made him feel sick. The dark bags beneath his eyes, his slightly crooked nose and the dark red chemical scarring that mottled the left side of his lower jaw, visible against his pale skin. Raising his head up as much as he could muster, he began bashing his face into the carpet, his skull cracking against the hard flooring beneath. 

“Your self destructive delirium is as amusing as it is pitiful. You must utterly loathe that hideous face of yours, because it reminds you of what you truly are. A feeble, insignificant, puny little human. There is nothing that can be done to reverse or repair the damage that has been done to your face, except for reconstructive surgery. You burden this world with your ugly existence, your grotesque features, and so you hide yourself in shame.” 

Black Hat mused, prodding Flug’s trembling form with a foot. Blood was steadily trickling down Flug’s forehead at this point, but he continued to try and bang his head against the ground. Anything to relieve the state of absolute panic he was in, even if it was just a second of distraction from the whirling thoughts in his head. 

“But his putrescence doesn’t end there, my fellow evildoers...”

Black Hat murmured, kneeling down and trailing his claws over Dr. Flug’s shirt. He ripped the fabric down the middle with a flourish, claws grazing the skin of the scientist’s midsection. Flug shrieked in pain as dark red began to ooze from the open wound, soaking into the carpet beneath him. 

“P-please stop!! I d-don’t want to d-die, p-p-please!”

Flug sobbed, his words borderline incoherent. Black Hat snickered as he flung little droplets of blood everywhere, flailing desperately against the restraints. 

“Look at how he struggles in vain, trying to escape his bindings although he knows it is fruitless. Watch and laugh as he begs for his life, whining and screeching like a petulant child. He’s incapable of accepting a punishment without blubbering like an infant, because he has no dignity whatsoever. His persona of intelligence fades incredibly quickly as soon as he faces any sort of danger. He loses all inhibitions, and becomes the victim of his primal, overwhelming fear. You’re a coward, Dr. Flug. That’s all you are and all you ever will be.” 

Flug was completely hyperventilating at this point, his breathing growing shallower by the second. Black Hat looked dismissively down at his shirtless form, and paused to admire the countless scars and bruises that covered his torso. Most of which were inflicted by Black Hat himself, of course, and the rest appeared to be from lab accidents. 

“So many injuries, Doctor. I’d say you’re more scar tissue than healthy flesh by now.” 

Black Hat chuckled, before kicking him in the ribs for good measure. Flug scarcely even registered the pain over his terror, his addled mind running on overdrive. 

Black Hat ran his fingers over toward the buttons of Flug’s jeans, curling his claws around the waist of his pants. He began to tug on the fabric, and Flug gasped in abject horror. 

“What are y-you d-doing?? Stop!”

Flug demanded, trying to sound angry enough to be intimidating, in spite of his stuttering. Black Hat scowled, and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles, exposing him. Black Hat smirked, and gently ran the pads of his fingers along Flug’s limp dick, watching with smug satisfaction as his writhed and squirmed in an attempt to get away. 

“D-Don’t touch me!”

Flug howled, wincing as Black Hat grabbed his shaft in a vice grip. Tears were gushing down his face at this point, and he could scarcely breathe over his desperate sobbing. 

“Everything about your body is miserable...”

Black Hat chided, before withdrawing to stand menacingly over his trembling form. 

“From your frailty and skinniness to your tiny, pathetic little cock. You’re beyond inadequate.” 

“You can’t d-do this to me! You can’t!”

Flug wept, almost as he was trying to convince himself that this wasn’t happening. 

“You are mine, I’ll do whatever I please with you. I’ll kill you if I want to, and I’ll use your pathetic body if I want to. I’ll do whatever pleases me. That’s how disposable you are to me, Flug. I might as well just use you and throw you away, like the worthless trash you are.” 

Black Hat snarled, lips curling over his teeth. Flug’s pleas no longer made any sense. His words were stuttered and slurred, completely incomprehensible. 

“And now, to show off a recent discovery of mine!”

Black Hat announced with a flourish, posing for the camera. He flexed his hand, using his dark magic to choke Flug as hard as he could. Flug’s cries were immediately silenced as his windpipe was crushed, wheezing out a raspy breath as the pain sent waves of dizziness coursing over him. He pulled his hands apart with enough strength to free one of them, his wrists numb and bleeding. He scratched at his throat, digging his fingernails into the skin. Black Hat grinned as he noticed Flug’s cock begin to grow stiff against his leg, his arousal growing the more pressure Black Hat applied. 

“Behold! Dr. Flug’s secret shame, his desire in fear and abuse. Look at how being suffocated to within an inch of his life gives him pleasure. The agony, the humiliation, it must be unbearable.”

Black Hat released Flug from his chokehold upon noticing the drool dripping down the scientist’s chin, deciding that he didn’t want to kill him yet. Flug gasped, hacking and coughing as he tried to resume normals airflow to his lungs. With his free hand, he curled his fingers into his mousy brown hair and began to yank it out at the roots, throwing his head back and screaming. Black Hat frowned, then began to aggressively kick Flug in the gut, watching with a passive cruelty as his back arched and bruises began to blossom on his skinny chest and stomach. 

“Shut up, shut up! You’re pathetic.”

Flug fell silent, except for the rapid wheezing of his breath. Black Hat bent down to run a finger along the shoe print shaped bruises that mottled his skin, eliciting a whimper from the doctor. Without warning, he sank his teeth into the scientist’s midsection, reveling in the burst of that metallic taste of blood. Flug bit his lip in order to prevent himself from crying out, hating himself as he felt his dick grow fully erect from the sudden spike of pain. He was rock hard, and his dick was throbbing with desire, even as he felt torrents of blood cascading from the open wound. Black Hat reached over and began stroking his gloved hands up and down Flug’s cock, his dick twitching with need against the soft leather. His palm closed around the shaft and began pumping, even as his teeth were embedded in Flug’s body. Flug sobbed loudly, then moaned in spite of himself, his body practically vibrating with pleasure. The sensations of pain and stimulation were too much for his disoriented brain to fully comprehend, and he lost himself to his urges. Black Hat unhinged his jaw and pried his teeth off with a ‘pop,’ licking the salty sweet blood off of his glistening fangs. Flug covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress his moans as Black Hat stroked him harder. 

“You’re sick, Flug. Absolutely revolting. You should be thanking me for indulging you in your filthy fantasies.” 

Flug shook his head, more tears falling down his face as he blinked.

“I don’t want this...”

Flug murmured weakly, before groaning at the sensation of Black Hat entering him with a single finger. 

“You’re physical responses prove otherwise, Doctor. Your erection is pointing sky high, and you can’t even hold back your moaning. Deep down, you love the torture and the misery, because you know you deserve it. Or maybe it’s just because you’ve never been loved enough to be intimately touched by anyone in your miserable little life. Regardless, you love feeling helpless, and being subjected to my whims. You’re a mere plaything, just a fucktoy for me to utilize as I see fit. And I plan to use you to your greatest extent.” 

Flug moaned breathlessly, then clasped his hand over his mouth, muffling his pathetic noises into his palm. 

“Ah, I see.”

Black Hat cooed, removing his hand from Flug’s cock to grab him by the chin. He tilted his head upwards, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Do you like it when I call you a fucktoy? I bet you do, you filthy little whore...” 

Black Hat sniggered as a spurt of precum erupted from the head of Flug’s dick, even as Flug shook his head vigorously and whispered a repeated mantra of ‘No, n-no no no...’

Black Hat began to finger him with a fervor, thrusting his fingers in an out in an attempt to find his sweet spot. Flug sputtered and began choking on his own spit, letting out a loud, embarrassing moan as the demon spread him wide open. 

“Does it feel good, you worthless slut?” 

Black Hat asked mockingly, his other arm extending to wrap his free hand around Flug’s neck. Flug’s moaning and panting was cut off, and he gagged, nausea rising within him. 

“Alright, I think you’re loose enough.” 

Black Hat huffed as he withdrew, and positioned himself behind Flug. Flug heard the ruffling of shifting fabric, the sound of Black Hat unzipping his pants. Flug shrieked and tried to scramble away, fingernails digging into the carpet as he prepared for what was to come. 

“No! No m-more! I’ll d-do anything, p-please!

Flug begged, his voice shaking with terror. 

“You act as if you have any choice in the matter. Now you be a good little cumrag and don’t fight it, or I’ll make you regret it.” 

Black Hat grabbed the base of his massive tentacle dick and pressed the tip against Flug’s hole, smiling as he felt him clench and gape, almost as if he was trying to press the massive alien member inside. Black Hat penetrated him in a single motion, and Flug screamed at the onslaught of burning pain. The tentacle wriggled deep inside of him, sliding against his sweet spot. Flug couldn’t help but sigh at the sensation, eyelashes fluttering and even more precum dripping down his dick. 

“Aah! S-sir!”

Flug whined, limbs jittering and jolting about as if he was being electrocuted. 

“You’re so pathetic. You can’t deny how much you want this, Flug, it’s way too obvious. Stop pretending for the sake of compromising your honor.” 

Flug pressed a hand against the open, bleeding wound on his side, the pain stinging and horrid. Drawing in a deep breath, Flug began shouting. 

“No! I d-don’t want this!! Let me g-go, just leave me alone! I hate you! Do you hear me?! I hate y-mph!”

Flug’s protests were silenced by Black Hat manifesting a snaking tendril, and shoving it in his mouth, cramming it deep down this throat. Black Hat’s form seemed to double in size, his body becoming a mass of teeth and wriggling appendages. Flug screwed his eyes shut, his tears having run dry at this point. The writhing tentacles coiled around Flug’s midsection, covering his pale skin in a sickly green slime. The tendrils wrapped around his dick and began pumping, all while Black Hat continued to roughly thrust into him. 

“Your complaining is terribly obnoxious. I’m sick of you making excuses for yourself, you disgustingly needy whore.”

Flug retched as the tentacle in his mouth wormed it’s way down his throat, choking back the bitter taste of bile. 

“Suck, Flug. It’s not a request.” 

Reluctantly, Flug began to rub his tongue against the appendage, trying breathe as Black Hat thrust into him from both ends. 

“That’s a good boy. Keep it up, and I’ll let you cum.” 

Black Hat purred, the coils around his dick jerking him off at a breakneck pace. Flug tried to inhale, but the tentacle in his mouth refused to budge, and only became lodged deeper within him. Flug began choking and coughing, starting to claw aggressively at his neck, much to Black Hat’s dismay. The demon tightened the coils around the scientist’s dick, blocking him from any chance of orgasm. 

Flug began scratching at the tentacle in his mouth, trying to wrench it away from himself. He didn’t care if Black Hat killed him, or if doing this would just make the pain worse. He wanted this to stop, his mind couldn’t take it anymore. 

He managed a mere second of respite, dislodging the tendril momentarily so he could breathe. The tendril forced its way back in, and then grew thorns, eliciting a muffled scream from Flug. 

The pain was ceaseless, and beyond excruciating. The edges of Flug’s vision were beginning to grow cloudy, and he could only hope it was because he was dying. He allowed himself to fall limp, taking it all. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Black Hat moaned loudly, and Flug could taste the bitter rush of cum filling him from both ends. Black Hat accelerated as he came, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could. The tendrils blocking his orgasm released him, and he proceeded to soil himself with semen. The tentacles receded into Black Hat’s back, leaving Flug empty. 

Flug curled into himself and gave a tearless sob, his body soaked in cum and blood and other fluids. Black Hat hoisted him up by the reeds of his throat, snapping the binds that held his ankles to the floor. He looked into the scientist’s glazed eyes, and saw only vacant emptiness behind them. Flug didn’t even bother to struggle, just gazed through Black Hat with blank eyes. 

Black Hat dropped Flug to the ground, turning to leave the scientist in his own mess. Flug began to stand shakily, his knees knocking together as he tried to prop himself upright. He stumbled over to his discarded labcoat, and withdrew an empty syringe from the pocket. Black Hat watched curiously as he pointed the needle towards Black Hat, poised as if he were to try and attack him. 

“If you’re going to try to use that, you better give it everything you’ve got.”

Black Hat chortled. Flug was panting, his eyes fixated squarely on the floor. He braced the needle against the wall, then threw his head back, stabbing himself repeatedly with the syringe. Blood gushed from the wound, dripping in torrents down his naked body. 

Black Hat stormed over to him, catching him as he collapsed. For a moment, he was concerned that he might have actually died, but he could still hear the pained rasp of his breath, his chest still rising and falling. 

He sent a pulse of healing magic through the scientist’s body, waiting until his breathing evened out and sounded less like a death rattle. 

He set the unconscious doctor down gently, then turned to leave. He hoped that his scientist had actually learned his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a terrible person for writing this. I’m probably going to hell. I’m sorry Flug, you don’t deserve this.


End file.
